Girl Crush
by chellywood
Summary: She knew it had been developing into more than a school girl crush. She had become a woman and he was still very much a man. She wished she could look like her. She wishes he would look at her like that. And she didn't know how much more she could take. Sirius/Hermione AU
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Crush**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the new characters I've added._**

 ** _A/N: AU-ish fic. Sirius/Hermione pairing_**

She knew he had her over again.

" _Ameeliiaa"_ Hermione mumbled childishly under her breath.

She hated to admit it that she had it real bad.

She wanted her smile that beamed with false whiteness. Her parents would approve of such vibrant white teeth. How she wanted that midnight laugh. The one she could hear currently as she sat in the kitchen. They were in her library. HER library! She slammed her cup down on the table causing it to spill all over. She scowled at the mess she made. She got up to grab a cloth, forgoing cleaning the mess with magic. She needed to keep herself busy.

Was she kissing him? She could smell her perfume from the kitchen.

She wanted to drown herself in a bottle of her perfume. Not because Hermione particularly liked the smell. In all honesty she thought it was an awful smell. Remus had agreed with her on more than one occasion. Harry had even gone as far as to plug his nose behind the annoying witch's back last week.

Hermione filled the kettle and placed it on the burner once more. She sighed and bowed her head. How much longer could she do this? If anyone was asked about what they thought of Hermione Granger, they would say she's confident and sure of herself.

But this...this _thing_ he was doing to her, how his smile made her knees weak, how the way he smelled made her want to bury her nose in his chest, how she yearned to touch him.

Sirius Black would be the death of her.

And that woman! She envied the ridiculous woman. Hermione hadn't felt so green in her life. Not even in the Lavender and Ron days.

With her long blonde hair, long legs, gorgeous robes and killer smile. Even Hermione had to admit, the woman was flawless.

Never had she wanted long blond hair but the thought of him running his fingers through smooth long hair, made her want it. She closed her eyes imagining his touch.

Just then she heard a rough groan from the library and sighed heavily. What she wouldn't give to have her magic touch. The one that made him emit those lovely sounds she could hear through the paper thin walls. Maybe then he'd want her just as much. She couldn't get any sleep, any peace, knowing she was under his bed sheets most nights.

She had a girl crush.

And on some slag, no less! And all because of him! It was all his fault. Hermione could feel her magic crackling, she couldn't help it. She had it!

When she heard his groan for a second time she had decided that she was going to put an end to whatever it was they were doing. They had no right to defile the library! She didn't care how irrational the sudden idea was. She wasn't going to sit any longer and listen to her.

She stood up quickly and started to march out the doorway of the kitchen. With one thing on her mind she didn't notice the three men that had just stepped in the door. She moved so quickly that she almost looked a blur walking down the hallway.

"Ah, bloody hell. " Ron mumbled. Harry and Remus looked at him with a questioning stare. "The prat is in Mione's library. I think that's the last straw." Remus' eyes went comically wide and started walking quickly toward the room with both boys following close behind.

"Hermione, wait-" Unfortunately he didn't get to her before she opened the library doors. There was Sirius as naked as the day he was born with the leggy blonde bent over a desk. Which just so happened to be Hermione's desk.

It happened all too quickly, before Sirius registered being interrupted, the glass containers on the far shelf exploded and then the desk propping up the blonde splintered. She shrieked in surprise once she lost her footing.

"OI!" yelled Sirius. He turned around, locked eyes with Hermione and saw the look on her face. It froze him on the spot, blood drained from his face and he didn't know why he suddenly felt so dirty. He made a step forward and Hermione turned and fled the room before anyone could see the tears fall.

She was so mad. Hurt and mad. She knew it was ridiculous. Of course he was shagging her! Hell, she heard them more than a few times. Seeing it however, was just a punch to the gut.

As she laid in her bed, her second favorite place of solace, she cried. Not knowing how long she had been laying there. Ron had been the first to knock on her door.

"Mione, open the door." Came a muffled request. She ignored him. Knowing he'd come back later anyways. She heard Ron's heavy sigh and his departing footsteps. He never took her silent treatments personally these days. He learned and knew now that that was her time to think.

Hermione layer there in the silence a few more minutes. She heard doors slam, some yelling. She threw up a silencing charm and brought her fingers to her lips.

She closed her eyes tightly. The tears hadn't stopped.

Her last thought before closing her eyes, " _I want to taste her lips, cause they taste like you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN/: Warning, strong language, nakedness and ill timed humour. What's a good without some fun? Thank you for the follows and favorites! I appreciate it so much! Much love, chellywood

Amelia sat there unphased and laughing lightly after her heart had been given such a start. She felt a sick satisfaction that Granger had walked in on them. She couldn't stand the bint.

And to have his friends stare at her like a common trollop!

"Didn't know you had made me scream so loud, Sirius." She joked as she stood up fully, reaching for her clothes as though there weren't three grown men attempting to avert their eyes.

He could hear Moony's low growl and closed his eyes. "Amelia, now isn't the time to-"

She laughed cutting him off. "Oh come off it." She waved her hand dismissively while using magic to take the wrinkles out of her crumpled robes. "She's old enough to know what sex is. And if she doesn't, well, now she does." As Amelia finished tying the last clasp she turned to address the other men in the room. "I mean we all know what everyone says about her anyways." she smirked.

"Come off it Amelia." Sirius mumbled as he pulled on his pants and shirt. He still hadn't shook off the uncomfortable feeling that currently sat in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a smoldering cauldron was sitting there in place of his stomach.

Ron having heard enough decided to speak up. "No, that's okay _Snuffles_ ," Ron glared in his direction, "Let us hear what 'everyone' says."

She moved towards the doors of the library, "Well, that if she took her nose out of a book once in awhile, maybe a man would give her a good shagging and loosen that stick stuck far up her arse." Ron was two seconds away from hexing her, witch or not, when much to everyone's surprise Kreacher appeared before them.

"May Kreacher escort Miss to the front and help with her bag?"

She instantly wrinkled her nose and looked at him with disdain.

"Finally training him Sirius, luv. Shame it took that disgraceful law Granger had passed for the, difficult ones to learn how to serve properly." She looked over her shoulder with a mock pout. At that, Remus knew she was goading them all. Ron stormed passed her none-too gently and the stairs were heard creeking under his weight.

Harry stood observing it all, not knowing what to say or do. He was internally seething. He noticed Kreacher's eyes narrow at Amelia. "Hot temper that one. Bye luv, don't forget to send me an owl. Next time we can meet up at my place so we can finish what we started, uninterrupted." She blew Sirius a kiss and made her way out library.

Unfortunately nothing could have prepared any of them for what happened next.

No quicker than Amelia had stepped out of the library, Kreacher snapped his fingers and what looked like a chamber pot dumped all over her head.

Amelia screamed, covered in what one could only guess the substance, considering the smell that now permeated the room. Harry and Remus simultaneously making gagging noises.

"Sorry, Miss is going to have to leave now and she is not to come back to the House of Black."

With another snap of his fingers the screaming woman was removed from the house.

"Kreacher, where did you send Amelia?" Harry asked as Remus waved his wand to get rid of the smell.

"Kreacher is not sorry Master Potter. Miss is no Miss! Kreacher brings nasty miss to her place of sleep. Kreacher gives her no remembering of the most ancient and noble house of Black." with a small bow and a pop! Kreacher was gone.

"Huh, who knew the greasy little thing grew a soft spot for our Hermione." Ron laughed covering his mouth and nose. "What the bloody hell did he do to her?" Harry started to laugh and soon they were rendered completely useless in the clean up. Remus smiled, he eyed Sirius who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange of the afternoon.

"Fuck."

"Padfoot?" Remus walked towards him.

"FUCK! Fuck...bloody fucking hell!" he walked towards the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink from the decanter. "I can bloody well pick them, can't I?"

Remus rubbed his face.

"Listen, I tried to stop her but the library, Padfoot? Come on, you know that was a low-"

"How long?" he asked tilting his head towards his friend. When all Moony could do was furrow his brows, he sighed heavily. "How long Moony, have you known that Hermione felt like that towards me?" His voice low and dangerous.

"Padfoot, don't look at me like that. You know it doesn't matter how long-"

"YES IT DOES!" He roared. He poured himself another, "Yes it does. You know it."

Harry shared a look with Ron and looked between his godfather and Moony.

"I've known for a long time Padfoot." Sirius threw his glass against the fireplace stormed out of the library and slammed the doors.

"Sirius fancies Hermione?" Ron squeaked.

Harry laughed. "Wait until Gin hears about this," Harry breathed trying to stop, "Or Tonks!"

Remus groaned loudly sitting heavily in the chair and putting his face in his hands.

"She's going to kill me." Came a muffled sound from his hands.

Which only encouraged Harry's laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For such a strong witch she was complete shite at casting silencing charms.

It could have been because she had fallen asleep by the time he had come home. But he knew she was awake now and it was killing him.

He had gone for a run in the woods nearby as his animagus form. He always felt something liberating about running in his dog form. He'd never be able to describe the sense of freedom and connection he felt as every paw hit the ground. It was his meditation. While he was running he started thinking back on the months since Hermione moved in. They had all convinced her so that she wasn't alone.

It's been years since the end of the Second Wizarding War but she still had her nightmares, her residual effects of having suffered under the cruciatus. The boys worried about her, once they had shared their worries with both he and Moony they decided it would be best to have her move in to Grimmauld.

He often despised the house due to its history. Hermione had cleaned up the place with the help of Tonks and Ginny. He loved her all the more for it. He had realized he fell for Hermione when she was much too young. Having shared his self disgust with Remus and Tonks one night on the anniversary of the Potters' deaths. He had drank himself stupid and cried in Tonks' arms.

 _"I'm a dirty old man Dora. I love a teenager. I'm twice her age. I could have a kid running around out there her age."_

 _"Sirius, she's a lot older than you give her credit. Maybe just give her some time. Let her find herself, be a kid. Date men and figure out her life. That being said, I'm sure she'd understand if you told her how you felt..."_

 _"She'd be disgusted. Right Moony? Oh bugger off! Don't laugh at my turn in luck with women!" He yelled._

 _"I've never seen the infamous, womanizing Sirius Black drunk and incoherent over a woman." Remus laughed and took another drink._

 _"Remus, stop teasing him. Can't you see he's hurting?"_

 _"Serves him right luv. Getting a taste of his own medicine. I love you Padfoot but our Hermione, she deserves better. She deserves a man who is going to support her, love her and commit to her. You my good friend, cannot commit."_

 _Sirius stood up and stumbled, "I'm not afraid of commitment, I just don't want to waste my time! But I wouldnt. Waste my time, that is. She's beautiful, funny, smart...such a sexy little swot...that arse-"_

 _"AHEM!" Remus glared at him, "please stop. It's like you're talking about my little sister."_

 _"Hey! You get to shag my cousin and knock her up with your pup then I'm allowed to talk dirty about Hermione."_

 _They all laughed the rest of the night at each others' expense._

But now, How did he miss it? How did he miss the looks, the quick touches? Now that he knew, Moony had confirmed it, he kept playing all their interactions in the past week over and over again. And those he remembered over the past few months.

He had been seeing Amelia for a month. A pretty good record for him. Usually the first weekend with the women he chose were intense and fun. By the end of the first week it usually fizzled out. Amelia though, she had been fun. Kept his attention and that was a feat in itself.

She always looked at Hermione strangely now that he came to think of it. She was always louder than necessary when she had come over for their 'rendezvous'.

"I'm good but not that good." He muttered. He'd have to keep an eye on any interactions between those two; knowing they both worked at the Ministry.

He'd have to apologize to her, find some way to make it up to her. If she knew he could hear her crying, she'd have a fit. It took something major to make the woman break down. Knowing he was the cause broke him.

 _ **Monday morning 07:45AM**_

Sirius had slept in longer than he was expecting. Cursing himself he shot up out of bed, rushed to his shower and got ready quickly. He was hoping to catch Hermione before she left.

He composed himself outside her bedroom door and knocked. When he didn't get an answer he hesitated and knocked again.

"Kitten? Are you in there?

He waited another minute, shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

He swore and ran down the stairs. He could smell coffee and breakfast. That was typical Hermione style. He smiled at the thought of catching her before work.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about last night." He looked up and realized that there was no one other than Ron who sat with a half donut in his hand reading the Prophet.

"Be'er wor' on tha' apowogee may" Ron said around a mouth full of food. Sirius frowned. He can't have missed her. He cast a quick tempus charm which showed eight o'clock.

Ron watched him intently over the Prophet. He shook his head. "She left early mate. Maybe send her an owl? Doubt she'll respond. You know Hermione Padfoot. She just needs time."

"Yeah...yeah. You're right mate." Sirius walked over to the coffee that had a stasis charm cast. Smiling slightly knowing that was Hermione's handy work.

'Yeah, she'll come around.' He thought.

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

Hermione glared up at the overhead signage for her department. She had been petitioning for almost a year now to have the department name changed.

How many times did she have to tell them that the name of the department alone caused stigma and a complex to the magical creates community.

"Barbaric." She whispered out loud.

After yesterday's meltdown she vowed to never allow herself to be affected that way again. Especially when Sirius was the cause. How infuriating he was! Did he just think he could bang whoever he wanted wherever he wanted?

Sure it was his house, 'technically. Minor technicality.' She thought.

"No more thinking of Sirius Black." She said to herself as she finally got to a door with a clean, polished plaque.

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Registration & Integration Officer**_

 _ **Magical Creatures Ambassador**_

She smiled and walked in to her home away from home. Today she would work and avoid any mention or talk of Sirius Black. She took a deep breath and started on her paper work.

She was working for maybe an hour when she got an owl. She grumbled recognizing the beautiful tawny owl with intelligent eyes.

"Hi Hera." The owl hooted softly holding out its leg hesitantly. "I'm not mad at you luv, just your idiot owner." She pet the owl gently offering it a treat from her jar and grabbed the note.

 _' Mione,_

 _I replaced your desk. And the potions vials and containers in the library._

 _It's the least I can do after the way you found me yesterday._

 _I am truly sorry._

 _Snuffles'_

"Ha!" She couldn't believe his half-assed apology. She pointed her wand at the offending parchment "Incendio."

She didn't want to see hide nor tail of Sirius. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she kept replaying how good his arse looked but no one needed to know that.

Once Hera left she continued her work and immersed herself. The day flying by as it usually did with the paper work and meetings she had. She didn't give a thought to Sirius Black for the rest of the day.

 **Number 12 Grimmauld**

' _Tap tap tap'_

Sirius rushed to the window, recognizing Hera. When the owl showed up with no attached parchment he frowned.

Seems as though he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Nothing? She didn't give you any reply?" He asked incredulously.

 _'Hoot hoot_.'

With that Hera flew off to her perch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the HP world. They all belong to JKR. I just like playing with them.**

 **To those of you who have reviewed, PM me, followed and favourited THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU love you long time. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter for those of you who might want some answers. I am completely shocked by the following and I will try to update often. And as for my other story I will try to update soon, I am just suffering from some writer's block with Smoke and Whiskey.**

 **Chapter** **4**

Sometimes, Sirius can be absent minded. He may have forgotten one small, minor, detail one Tuesday morning. In which he still blames Kreacher.

But not before he found out lovely news in regards to his sexcapades.

When Fred and George had come by on the weekend with some new product, they had heard all about Sirius' grievous error. Courtesy of one, Ginevra Weasley.

After hearing Sirius' version of events they both laughed but exchanged a look when they heard Hermione had fled the scene.

"Sorry mate, you deserve it." George had conceded as Fred smirked. _'Of course_ ,' He thought, _'the Weasley men would turn on me and go all big brother.'_

"You're just lucky Mum hasn't found out." George kept laughing.

"Or Andy. You know she loves Mione as much as Mum does." Fred reminded him. Sirius swallowed hard. He didn't want to think about what his cousin and the Weasley Matriarch would do to him. "I mean, Hermione takes Teddy as much as she can and Andy loves her for it."

"That's it? No pranks? No, 'hurt Hermione and you'll get our rath'?" Sirius laughed patting the boys on the back. Fred and George exchanged a smile. "That is not a look that makes me feel safe boys.." Sirius sat down in the chair.

"No more Amelia?" George asked while putting up an example of a small display for the store in the library.

Fred wrinkled his nose, "Such nice legs wasted on such a cow. Amelia Plett, always was a bit of a snob. Would it be too much to think she did that on purpose to Hermione?" George looked sidelong at his brother and continued to keep busy. Sirius' head snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

George put down the product he'd been taking out of his bag. "Look, we've heard there are a few women who you've interacted with, who talk. Y'know talk about you."

"How do you know that?" Sirius leaned forward.

"Angelina came in a couple weeks ago. Said she had been in at the Leaky, picking up some presents for Christmas. You know Ang, always getting things done early. Right mad she is when she's pregnant. Organizes my shop, puts product she shouldn't be handling away-" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Ang told George and I, that her and Alicia heard this group of women talk about you and Hermione. I don't know what you've told them or done to them. Quite the heart breaker our Padfoot. They were talking about Hermione like she had done something personal to them."

"She never did anything to them. If anything, she didnt acknowledge them...I mean, I didn't tell them anything about Kitten! Well...there was that one time with Mary..."

"The one with the magicked on eyebrows?" George laughed.

Fred laughed and said lowly, "Muggle Tequila. It can make anyone look like they have their own eyebrows."

"Ha-ha boys. Yes, that one. Well we were you know, messing about and I may have said Hermione's name..." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. The twins dropped their product and stared widely at him.

"That explains a lot." They said in unison.

"Padfoot, did you do this with more than one of your ladies of the night?" Fred asked seriously.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "No...yes. ..I'm not sure. I think I may have. You know boys, alcohol is a wonderful thing but leaves the mind foggy sometimes."

The Weasley boys looked at him without laughing.

"Sirius, this isn't good. Hermione probably had no idea that these women may very well have a hate on for her. I'll make sure to talk to Kings and Harry about keeping an eye on them. I have to go to the Ministry next week anyways" George said having resumed his final touches on the display.

"Have to get our permit for an event in Hogsmeade for next weekend. Should be quite the show. We've got this whole new line of products for the store opening." Fred beamed. Then he sighed.

"Padfoot, you know we'll always gave your back-"

"-but Hermione is like our little sister." George looked at him with a raised brow. Sirius put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright boys, do your worst. I deserve it."

"We said like our sister." Fred chuckled.

"Too fit of an arse to be our actual sister." George agreed.

"Oi!" Sirius laughed.

"Honestly, don't bugger this up. She's an incredible woman-"

"-bloody scary -" Fred laughed.

"But brilliant." Sirius finished.

They laughed and finished their discussion on new products and displays for the store opening in Hogsmeade. He wished their conversation had have left him settled however knowing there was a group of women with blood out for his head was not comforting.

It was the following Tuesday morning and Hermione still hadn't spoke to him for more than a week. And it was driving him insane. Sure, he had been on the receiving end of her infamous silent treatments before but never this long.

He was worried. Very worried. He had thought he made a breakthrough this morning. They had both ended up in the kitchen at the same time. She had been immersed in a book on centaurs.

"Morning." He smiled tentatively and she hadn't made any indication that she even heard him come in.

"Beautiful day today. Might go for a run and chase some squirrels." He sipped his coffee, waiting for a snort of laughter or any sign or humour.

And nothing.

Hermione turned the page of her book, still acting completely oblivious to him.

He narrowed his eyes. 'challenge accepted.' He thought. He slowly and quietly moved to stand behind Hermione and began to read over her shoulder.

Hermione tensed knowing he was behind her. She could almost feel the pull to lean into him, he was that close. She closed her eyes to steady her breathing. She inhaled slowly, she smelled his wonderful scent of leather, a hint of lemon, amber and woody accords of cedar. She'd never tire of his comforting smells. She stopped herself from sighing dreamily.

" _'The partnering and mating of Centaurs depends on which harras they belong to. Their mate is predestined by the stars upon their birth. Very rarely does a Centaur choose their mate. Centaurs feel what they describe as a natural pull, to their life mate...'_ That's awfully squishy for a Centaur."

Hermione jumped high in her seat and turned to face him. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized how close he had been standing. They were mere inches away from their noses touching.

Neither of them spoke. Sirius was too worried about scaring her off, he wanted nothing more than to capture her lips and forget all that happened. His stare was intense. When Hermione saw his eyes drift to her lips her heart stuttered. Butterflies started in her stomach and threatened to escape if she opened her mouth.

"Sirius?" A female voice called from the library.

Both Hermione and Sirius jumped apart.

"Sirius darling. I know you're there."

Recognizing the voice, Hermione got up and glared at him.

"You...you mongrel!" She shouted.

"Kitten please-"

"Don't 'Kitten' me. Go answer your floo call, your girlfriend is waiting. I have work to do." Cursing, he followed Hermione out of the kitchen and made his way to the library.

There is the fireplace bobbed Amelia Plett's head with her large white smile beaming up at him. Kreacher had said she wasn't allowed back a Grimmauld but he obviously didn't erase her memory of Sirius.

"There you are darling. Are we still on for tonight?" She asked.

"Er, right. About tonight Amelia...I don't think it's a good idea." He heard a very unlady like snort come from the hallway and fast footsteps ascending on the stairs. He knew Hermione had been listening in.

Amelia pouted. "Oh, why not? Well I'm available any night to, help you...take a load off." She winked. Sirius repressed a shudder. Why had he thought her attractive?

"Like a bloody prayingmantis." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing. Look, you're a...nice witch Amelia. I just don't think I am ready for a committed thing between us."

She laughed again.

"Darling, I never said we needed to commit. A bit of fun is all. So tonight, then?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No. I don't want to see you at all. I don't want fun, I don't want you."

He hadnt intended to be so harsh but the woman was bloody persistent.

She glared at him through the fire.

"You'll regret this, Sirius Black."

He threw the closest thing at the fireplace once she was gone. Which happened to be a priceless vase.

She wasn't supposed to have knowledge og Grimmauld!

"KREACHER!" He roared.

 _pop!_

"Yes Master Black?" He bowed.

"You said that Miss Plett wouldn't know where Grimmauld is, why can she floo? Why did she think we were still together?"

Kreacher smiled wickedly.

"Kreacher say Miss not allowed back at House of Black. Kreacher say miss does not know House of Black. Kreacher not say that Master Black does not be existing. Kreacher not say floo is closed."

Sirius growled.

"Get out."

A/N: Kreacher said he erased her memory or revoked her right, if you will, of Grimmauld place. He didn't say he erased her memory of dating Sirius. Come on, Kreacher isn't that nice. As for the floo call, you can still floo call someone if you do not know their home location. If it is connected to the floo network you can get a floo call.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remus shook his head after Hermione had retold the events of the day.

 _'Padfoot, you prat.'_ he thought.

Hermione had apparated on the Lupin door step not even 30 minutes ago. Hair resembling the untamable mess it was in school, rumpled Muggle clothing and teary eyed.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you what you're going to do, you've been far too nice. What's a little silent treatment going to do?" Tonks' eyes shone with that same glint in her eyes that Sirius did when they were up to no good.

Both Remus and Hermione shared a look.

"Luv, I don't think-"

Tonks gave him a look and he raised his hands in submission. "I'll keep my nose out of it." He smirked. "Excuse me ladies but I don't feel I can be here knowing you're plotting against my best mate and all." He grinned and winked. Hermione snorted into her mug.

When Tonks knew Remus was well out of Moony's hearing range she leaned in closer to stage whisper.

"You need to bring a man home." She said matter of factly. Causing her disheveled friend to roll her eyes.

"Well, let me just select from my long list of suitors. Honestly Tonks, you're getting as bad as Ginny."

"I don't mean shag one! Mind you, it could help you take your mind off of a certain mangy mutt." She winked causing Hermione to laugh. "Just bring them back to Grimmauld. Answer with short responses when questioned. My dear cousin will not be able to resist asking questions or finding out more information. I know there are a couple of blokes that would love to have a date with you."

Hermione sighed heavily.

"I really just want to feel normal again. I used to think women were crazy to allow such a thing to affect them. I would never let my work suffer but it's not easy to feel productive when you're distracted."

"Trust me, I know what you mean. Do you know how hard it was to be around Remus, knowing Moony wanted me? I wanted both sides of him. He would hide away from me and avoid me. All it did was make me pursue him harder, mind you. Bless his heart." Tonks winked as Hermione laughed.

"What about Draco?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"What about him?" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Doesn't he have a lovely friend who you work with on occasion?" Tonks pursed her lips in thought. "He's got dark hair, beautiful brown eyes and skin that makes you wonder if it tastes like the chocolate it resembles..." She giggled drinking her tea.

"Nymphadora!" Hermione laughed loudly. "I guess he's attractive. I've never really looked to be honest." Tonks snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I've noticed. Just never you know, _noticed_. I mean he's definitely delectable. Oh, and when he says things like ' _caro_ '..." Hermione made a little fanning gesture putting both grown women into a fit of giggles.

"I don't know Tonks," She sobered some, "I don't think I'm Zabini's type. He always goes after the tall blonde and stacked."

Tonks waived her off. "Come off it Hermione. All we would have to do is replace your sensible clothes that hide your figure to form fitting, 'can't miss these curves now' clothes. You're gorgeous luv. You're lucky to feel confident and exude it just as you are. Make up or no makeup...clothes or no clothes. " They laughed again.

"Seriously though, I've see the way he eyes you up. Just last week when I stopped by and he was on his way out he definitely gave you a second look."

Hermione put her head in her hands _. 'It wouldn't be a bad idea. This might be fun.'_ she thought

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Fine?" Tonks smiled. Her hair going a vibrant pink to show how excited she was.

"Fine, send Draco an owl. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tonks was off to send an owl faster than you could say Felix Felicis. and Merlin knows she'd need as much of that as she could get.

* * *

The next time Hermione found herself walking her regular route to her office she felt different. Almost like she had a little extra bounce in her step.

When Tonks had sent an owl to Draco he had immediately floo called. She'd never get used to how quickly her metamorphmagus friend and her long lost cousin had connected and how close they had become.

He had drawled about how he could finally get Blaise off his back about finding a way to talk to Granger. And not without adding that maybe having a little Slytherin in her would make her less haughty. Of course with his trademark smirk to ado the Malfoy flare.

Regardless of his remarks, Hermione was a little giddy.

Tonks had winked at her again and added an 'I told you so'.

Remus had warned them both not to play with fire. Earning a very infamous Black glare.

She arrived to her office a little early, ready to take on the extra work load she had accrued for, the week before. Her inter-departmental notes started.

She had one fall on her desk slowly. Turning into a rose as it landed on her desk. This caused Hermione's quill to stop moving. Eyeing the note suspiciously she poked it with her wand. It wriggled slightly and gently opened.

 _'Hermione,_

 _How does dinner tonight at 7 sound?_

 _Blaise_

 _P.S. What took you so long?'_

She laughed and replied a short note saying it sounded lovely and to let her know where to meet up.

When he replied that he'd pick her up from a small café which was one she frequented not far from Grimmauld, she began to get slightly nervous.

Her work day had flown by and before she knew it she had raced home to find something to wear.

"UGH!" She yelled.

"What's got you so wound tight?" Came a low voice and chuckle.

She spun around and glared at Ron who was learning in her door frame.

"I have a date." She walked back to her closet.

Ron arched a brow. "Oh? With who?"

"Blaise Zabini, if you must know." She replied without looking at him.

"That bloke's had a hard on for you forever!" He laughed as she threw a shirt at him.

"Shut it, you prat!" She laughed, cheeks flaming.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Oh please! I have no idea what to wear." She huffed.

Ron walked into her closet, knowing exactly what he was going to pick out for her. When he walked out of the magically enlarged closet, he held a black dress in hand.

"Ronald, really. I can't wear that!"

He held up a hanger with a short black dress. Not terribly low cut but with Hermione's sizeable chest and curves the dress would be fitted.

"Yes you can." He smirked, hung the dress on the closet door and walked towards the hall. "Show the man what he's missing and show the other one what he's going to work for. Enjoy it."

She stood there dumbfounded. Sometimes Ron surprised her.

She eyed the dress, finally giving in, she put it on.

It felt amazing against her skin, Ginny had given it to her for a birthday present a few years back. She never had anywhere to wear it and always felt it was a little too risqué for her.

She fixed her hair into a low bun, allowing some curls to escape and frame her face. She grabbed her small pumps she had pulled out from the back of the closet. Put a little makeup on and looked at herself in the mirror.

With a final touch of lipstick she made her way out.

Sirius was in the front hall leaning on the wall, talking with Bill who had stopped by about a business investment earlier that night. Bill stopped mid sentence as Hermione walked down the stairs, heels in hand.

"What? Oh, its not too much isn't it?" She worried her lower lip between her teeth.

Bill cleared his throat and elbowed a staring Sirius.

"No, Mione, you look lovely. Where are you off to tonight?" Bill asked.

"I, uhm, have a date. I'm meeting him at the Rounds Café." She made to grab her coat.

"A date?" Sirius choked out.

"Yes, Sirius. A date."

Ron came out of kitchen sandwich in hand and shared a look with Bill.

"Lookin' good Mione." Ron said taking a bite of his sandwich, getting ready for the show.

She smiled. "Thanks Ron and thank you for picking this out. I would still be up there having a fit if it weren't for you." She finished pulling on her coat.

Sirius glared at Ron causing the younger red head to grin and wink. And Bill had to cough to cover his laugh.

"You can't go out looking like that!" He stepped forward causing Bill to smile and take his place leaning against the wall.

"Like _what_ , Sirius?" her voice dangerously low.

Both Weasleys stepped back from the two. Having seen Hermione's wand spark.

"Like...some...like a..." He sputtered angrily.

She rolled her eyes and made to move past him to the door.

"What impression are you trying to give this guy?" he exclaimed.

SMACK!

Hermione had smacked him across the face before she had even had a second to think. Chest heaving, she blinked rapidly.

With that she left Grimmauld.

"Shit! Hermione!" He made to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go mate. Best to let her have her night out." Bill said.

"You're a fucking prick you know that right? Hermione looked fit and you know it. Zabini is a lucky bloke. " Ron said shaking his head.

"ZABINI?!" He roared.

"Yeah, Tonks and Draco set it up." Ron smiled with a mouth full of food. Bill shook his head at Ron.

Sirius shrugged off Bills hand and headed straight for the floo.

"The Den."

Bill chuckled. "Playing with fire little brother."

Ron waved him off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I just play with the characters.

(A/N: I will admit to being a little rusty. This chapter took me way longer than I am used to. I feel like it really is just a filler chapter to work my way up to the better parts of the story. Please hold on with me as we are on the uphill climb)

* * *

Hermione may have been grumbling upon her apparition around the corner from the small café that was the rendezvous point. She took a few deep breaths to center herself. She realized she had been practically blowing smoke out her ears. And although she'd never admit it to anyone, she may have had to swipe quickly and angrily at the small tears that could be found pooling in her eyes.

' _Me? What impression am_ _ **I**_ _going to give my date? The nerve of him!'_ She huffed one last indignant huff. She was NOT going to let the likes of Black get to her. She smirked, ' _Step 1: Refer to him on a last name basis only. Easy enough.'_ Her small smirk at her inner victory faltered a little bit as she saw her reflection in the closed storefront. She took another deep breath. She was not going to doubt herself. She knew when she took one last final look in the mirror that she looked great. She felt great. He was not going to make her feel bad for going on a date with a decent man. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles and made her way up the cobblestone pathway to the café.

As she made her way quickly to the café, she slowed down slightly when she saw a figure leaning against a light post. There was no denying it was Blaise Zabini. He had a way about him, even in how he held himself. Although she couldn't get a good look at his face, she could see that he had his hands in his pockets casually. Something about his stature created small little butterfly-like nerves to begin in her belly. Taking a deep breath and hiding a small smile, she made her way the rest of the way.

"Well, Miss Granger, as I live and breathe." He said jokingly.

She laughed lightly, "Mr. Zabini." She slightly tilted her head. There was a little pause of awkward silence. Neither really knowing what to say.

"Wow. Okay can I admit something?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I…uhm.." Blaise cleared his throat, "I swear I am more articulate than this usually."

"A regular Casanova, one may say?" Hermione supplied.

He smiled in response, "Is that what the women say about me?"

"I wouldn't know. Although, rumor has it, Draco always carries on about you. So I suppose that's what the men say about you." Hermione laughed at Blaise's faux look of shock.

"Hermione, you wound me. Besides, Draco lost his chance years ago. I always knew he still swooned over me. It's the dark eyes, isn't it?" They both laughed. "Now that I have sufficiently embarrassed myself by admitting that you make me nervous- "

"I make you nervous?" She smiled kindly.

"Shhh.." He winked. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; I never told you where I was bringing you for dinner."

"You haven't." She agreed now smiling widely. She had forgot how sweet and teasing he was.

"I was thinking Legaux. Do you know it?"

She nodded. "I do. Ginny and I went there months ago, the food was delicious."

"Perfect." He offered her his hand, "Shall we?"

With a small nod, she put her hand in his and he adjusted to holding her tightly for the side along apparition.

With a POP! They were gone.

* * *

Sirius was getting more and more aggravated as the night went on.

The 'boys', as Hermione referred to them, had all decided to pop on by and wait up for her. Of course, Ron and his big mouth couldn't keep it to himself what had transpired. Said big mouthed red-head, was recounting the story between mouthfuls of food. _'Circe, did he ever stop shoveling food into his fat gob?'_ Sirius thought nastily.

He shot another baleful look at them all. He finally slammed his drink down. "Alright, alright. We get it. Hermione decided to go out dressed like a floozy." Remus looked up aghast. He got up and made to snatch the amber liquor from his best mate's hand. "Padfoot, come on now. I think you've had quite enough."

Sirius was still too quick for Moony even with his slower reaction time. "No Moony. I'll tell it like it is."

Harry snorted. Ron swallowed his last bite of treacle tart. The room was very quiet.

"Yes, Sirius, tell it like it is. I would love to hear this." Harry said with a smile. "Please tell me how Hermione has a trail of men that have been in and out of her bed, all the men she has seduced for brief flings or just a quick one night stand."

Ron looked sideways at Harry and offered his lopsided grin. "Hm. I'm with you Harry. I especially want to hear about the line of men who are out for her because I heard she said the wrong name a few too many time when having her sexcapades."

"Are we speaking of Hermione or young-blood over there?" Bill asked jokingly, making them all laugh.

"Laugh it up chuckles." Sirius mumbled under his breath

"Please don't ever refer to Hermione as having 'sexcapades' again Ron. " Harry shuddered. "That would be like me telling you how your sister-"

"WHOA!"

"OI!"

Exclaimed both Bill and Ron.

"Who's having sexcapades?" Came a female voice. "Hey luv."

"Hi Gin." Harry kissed her cheek quickly. "We were just talking about Hermione and her promiscuous ways." Ginny let out a loud laugh.

"Is that why that big old lump over there is pouting? Guess you should've bucked up and been more of a man about how you felt. But hey, parading around naked women and having sex with them in one of the few places she finds peace is a good idea too. Oh! Can I have some?" Ginny reached for the treacle tart.

"I am NOT pouting." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his drink. Which caused the room to break out in laughter.

"Look Padfoot," Ginny began after her mouthful of food. "You can't just expect her not put her feelers out there. She deserves to be happy, rather than listen to you shag any woman who has special compensation from the Minister of Magic himself to wear her ankles upside down."

 _'Never one to mince words that one.'_ Sirius thought bitterly.

"I never said she didn't deserve to be happy."

"No but you didn't have to throw out mean comments tonight. You know she probably was nervous enough as it is." Remus sighed.

"And to have the man who we all know she has harbored feelings for, for awhile, wasn't the best of choices." Bill commented.

Ron leaned back and put his arms behind his head. He sighed dreamily and closed his eyes. "She looks smokin' in that dress though. When I see her in that dress it almost makes me feel sorry that we would have never worked out." Ron said jokingly. "I'm glad she finally agreed to that dress. Good pick that was, Gin."

"YOU! It was you who told her to wear that dress tonight, wasn't it?!" Sirius pointed at Ron.

"Bugger off Sirius." Ginny had interrupted. She'd had enough with this. Her and Harry had had enough conversations on what to do in regards to Sirius and Hermione. _"Sirimione"_ As Tonks referred to them. She was waiting for things to run its course before opening her mouth to say something to either of them. But damnit this man needed a reality check.

"She probably looked amazing. Zabini is a lucky man. And it didn't take him being caught balls deep in some dumb bint to realize that. The man has been following her around at the Ministry for years and has had an interest in her since our Hogwarts days. And you know what? I hope she gets a piece of ass, you old idiot."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his godson's wife but didn't respond to her goading.

"Who knows, maybe she'll put it in and around her mouth and guess what? I hope she likes it you arse." Sirius spit out his drink all over the table, causing Bill to guffaw out loud. Sirius was done.

' _Fuck this. I don't need this.'_ He thought. He stood up rapidly, causing his chair to fall back and he stormed off with the whiskey in hand.

"What? Don't look at me like that, you lot. You know he had it coming. Besides, I just said what you all thought." Shrugged Ginny.

Remus rubbed his hands over his face as Ron tipped his invisible hat to his sister. Bill laughed and shook his head.

"I mean I wouldn't have chosen going about it by saying what she'll be putting in her mouth." He said quietly enough for Remus to hear him.

"I love you." Harry beamed at Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah. Now pass me more treacle."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or HP world.

 _(A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for the PMs! I'm so excited about the response to picking back up my near abandoned stories. I am making a goal to finish Girl Crush in the next couple of months. Maybe sooner if I can get some more downtime. Please remember to review! I love reviews. If you have any positive feedback please PM me and let me know. **NOTE**I will also be correcting the spelling error in past chapters for this fic in the upcoming weeks.)_

 **Chapter 7**

The boys had stayed the whole time downstairs waiting for her to come home. He had heard Bill leave around nine-thirty. Remus had left and come back not too long ago. He could hear Ron and Harry's laughs all night.

He heard the door at Grimmauld open and shut at around eleven-thirty. He had never been more grateful than that moment that his mother's cursed tapestry didn't wail through the halls anymore.

She was home. He could go down and apologize and they could figure out the rest. He quickly and quietly made his way to the washroom to splash some cold water on his face and brush his teeth. Sirius opened the cabinet and brushed his teeth with a toothbrush. The muggle way Hermione had showed him. He smiled to himself thinking of all the ways she had wiggled her way into his life.

Loud greetings could be heard coming from the kitchen. He heard her laugh and it warmed his entire body. 'Right, I'll go down and apologize. That's the first step.' Standing up straight and taking a deep breath he made his way down the stairs. He stopped a little short of the door and peaked around the corner.

"-And then he taught me some Italian words. Did I say we went to Legaux's?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes, you did." Ron replied.

"Right, well it was amazing. The food, oh my, the food was amazing! Delicious. We'll have to go again some time. We should make a night of it." She paused to take a sip of her coffee Remus had just poured her.

"Did you know he spoke Italian? He and his mother have lived and traveled between here and Italy his whole life!"

"I had heard something of the sort. I think Mum talks to Blaise's mother every now and then when they run into on another in Diagon Alley."

"He's so intelligent. Did you lot know Blaise Zabini was intelligent? He understood what I was talking about. He was genuinely interested in Magical Creatures rights. We even got in a discussion about their welfare, how the word creature, is not a politically correct term we should be using and-What? It's true!" She looked indignant as Ron and Harry began to snicker.

"I'd hope he'd be somewhat intelligent. Merlin knows I've never been able to keep up to everything you talk about." Ron winked.

"And that is precisely why we never went further than a kiss. Well, maybe that and the other reason being that you kiss like a thirsty dog looking for water." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oi! I hope Zabini is ready for your sass." He shoved her gently. Hermione sighed dreamily and sat down beside Ron. She put her head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to beat anyone up, then?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! I really had a good time. A great time. I don't think a man has made me laugh like that before." She couldn't keep the goofy grin off of her face until her eyes went comically wide.

"I'm doing the ' _thing'_ aren't I?"

"The 'thing'?" Remus asked. He tilted his head slightly as he drank his hot chocolate. One would see the head tilt as showing interest in Hermione's explanation. But he knew that Sirius was standing at the door. _'Just like a child eavesdropping.'_ He thought.

"Yes. The thing where all the women we know get starry eyed, dreamy and they gush. I don't gush. Since when do I gush? Why am I gushing?" She rushed out quickly.

"Whoa there. Pull that broom back and slow down there, 'Mione. It was one date." Harry said in a placating tone.

Ron and Remus nodded in agreement. Although they were all amused at this rare side of her.

"One date. It was a great date, yeah?" Hermione nodded. "So, don't do the ' _Hermione thing'_ and overthink everything you do. Just play it cool. If he asks for a second date then do it. You're allowed to be happy. Just because you're happy and excited doesn't mean you're gushing. If it helps anything. I'm happy that a man finally made you happy instead of moppy." Remus shook his head at Harry to stop.

Harry went to ask what was going on as Sirius walked in to kitchen.

"Sounds quite jovial in here! What's going on? Oh, hi Kitten." He smirked. "How did your thing go?"

"Why are we all using the word 'thing' to describe things tonight?" Ron asked.

"My _date_ was really good, thank you for asking Sirius." She set her coffee cup down gently. The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Good. That's er, good." He replied. "What was his name again? Bob Zucchini?"

"Blaise. Zabini." She said tersely.

"Right. Right. He know my little cousin right?"

"Yes. He knows Draco and he knows Tonks as well."

"Huh. And he dates women? Thought for sure he was a Beater. Haha, if you catch my drift." He laughed and elbowed Remus in jest. This caused Remus to groan and glare at Sirius. Really? He had to go there. He had to get Hermione going.

"Am I a woman?" Hermione she countered.

"Wh-What?"

"Am _I_ a woman?"

"Well you're a girl, yeah."

All three men groaned. When was Sirius going to learn?

"I'm a girl?" Gently and slowly she pushed the chair back from the table. She stood up straight, put her shoulders back and sauntered over to Sirius. His breath hitched at their close proximity.

"Yeah." _Cough_ "Yes. Aren't you?" He asked stupidly.

She laughed a hollow laugh. "No. No I'm not Sirius Black. I am a woman. And tonight _**this**_ woman went out on a date with a real man. He treated her properly, he made her laugh, he conversed with her. Asked her about herself. Now, I know you" She poked a finger to his chest, "aren't used to having intelligent conversations with real women. However, when one grows up, one realizes they don't need to have their mouth full of some overgrown man-child's cock to be a real woman."

With that Hermione turned to leave and made sure she swayed her hips to make her point drive home. When she reached the doorway she looked back. "Good night everyone. Thank you for staying up and waiting for me."

When Harry heard the stairs creek he turned his body to face Sirius.

"What the fuck Padfoot?" He practically exclaimed.

"I was coming down here to apologize!"

"Is that your idea of an apology?" Harry was standing up now.

"In his defense Harry, he doesn't have many good ideas. Not as long as I've known him." Remus smirked over his cup of hot chocolate.

"Shut up! The both of you. I had every intention to come down here and apologize. I overheard her talk about how great of a time she had and I-I don't know. I couldn't help it."

"That's called jealousy, my friend. That feeling you had." Remus said.

"Hey Harry, what are those moving picture machines you and Hermione always go on about? They have a big rectangle in them. And it goes in a mouth and then it sends the moving picture to the big box." Ron asked suddenly.

Harry frowned. "Uh, a video recorder?"

"Yeah. Home…moo-vees. That's what Hermione calls them. To make home moo-vees." He nodded.

"Ooo-kay. Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah mate. I'm great. I was just thinking. We should've recorded this."

"Thanks Ron." Sirius grumbled while rubbing his face. Ron stood up and placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Look Sirius, I believe you can make up for this. But, if she's happy doing her thing, you let her do it. Give her time, give yourself time. And if the opportunity is there, it may be your last. So don't fuck it up another time."

With that he nodded to the two other men and headed to bed.

"Well, I should be off. Ginny will want all the details. Goodnight. I'll be back on my next day off Sirius. Remus I'll see you at work?"

"Yes you will. Have a great night Harry we'll see you soon."

When they heard the floo they knew Harry was gone.

Remus moved to the kitchen door, shut it, warded it and cast a ' _Muffliato'._

"Don't look at me like that Moony." Sirius fell into the closest chair. He put his head in his hands. "I know I fucked up again."

"You know," Remus sat down across from his best friend. "Ron is right. Hermione deserves to be happy. And that might mean another man making her happy."

Sirius took a deep breath and let his head land with aloud _thump!_ On the table.

Remus clapped his friend's back. They stayed a while longer in the kitchen talking more about everything into the wee hours of the morning. They exchanged their promises of getting together soon and Sirius found himself laying in his bed.

Before his eyes closed on their own volition he thought, _"There's no way this will turn into anything more than a couple of dates at most…"_


End file.
